Compra do mês uma aventura Tobial
by Uchiha Ninhah
Summary: O que você acha... ...Que aconteceria... ...Num supermercado lotado... ...As filas dos caixas, quilométricas... E UM TOBI COM PRESSA? Hehehehe... são tantas emoções...


Mais uma fic de humor com o nosso amiguinhu Tobii!!

Tipo, essa fic foi uma amiguinha minha que fez... Chamem ela de... Garota X (ou loka X se preferirem...)

Vamux á fic...

* * *

E lá estava Tobi, todo alvoroçado e enrolado fazendo compras no mercadão. Era aniversário dele, mas não haveria nenhuma festa. Pelo contrário, Tobi passaria o dia assistindo o novo desenho que iria estrear na TV: "O Marinheiro Popai". Mas Itachi havia pedido para Tobi fazer a compra do mês sabe-se lá porque justo naquele dia.

Tobi corria por todos os corredores, ele perderia a estréia do desenho!!

Foi então que ele pegou o último item da lista e finalmente correu para o caixa.

De repente, Tobi, que ERA um bom garoto, ficou vermelho de raiva ao ver o tamanho das filas dos caixas. A estréia do novo desenho seria em 5 minutos, estava tudo perdido.

Foi então que ele teve uma das grandes idéias de Tobi (e voltou a ser o bom garoto que Tobi sempre foi)!! Tobi esticou suas perninhas magrelas e ficou parado sorridente e vitorioso metade em uma fila e metade na outra. E ainda deixou seu carrinho de compras guardando lugar na outra fila! A que chegasse primeiro, ele passava suas compras e se mandava!

-Está na fila? – se dirigiu um loiro "qualquer" à ele, indicando a fila do lado esquerdo.

Tobi está na fila sim.

E o loiro então se dirigiu à fila da direita.

Ei! Tobi disse que está na fila!

Mas você não está nessa outra fila?

Estou!

Então...??

Ora, coma mamão!! – disse Tobi já irritado.

O loiro saiu roxo de raiva e não discutiu, se dirigindo à outra fila.

Ei!! Tobi também está aí!

O QUE?? Esse tal de Tobi está em todos os caixas ou o que??

Tobi é um bom garoto, mas Tobi precisa ir rápido!

E por que?

Porque Tobi não quer perder a estréia do desenho...

Que desenho?? Marinheiro...

Popai? É! Tobi que muito ver a estréia do Marinheiro Popai!

Não diga??

Tobi diz sim!! Você gosta??

Adoro! O Tobi gosta também??

Tobi gosta!

Naum diga??

Tobi diz sim!! Você gosta??

Adoro! O Tobi gosta também??

Tobi gosta!

Naum diga??

Tobi diz sim!! Você gosta??

Adoro! O Tobi gosta também??

Tobi gosta!

E assim isso se repete até a fila andar, e o loiro passar suas compras, mas nada da fila de Tobi andar. O loiro se despediu e disse:

Seja lá quem for esse tal de Tobi, diga a ele que as estréias sempre atrasam uns 10 minutos. - E saiu correndo pelas ruas.

Assim, Tobi ganhou mais 10 minutos, mas nada da fila andar. Foi então que Tobi focalizou o problema: Na primeira fila uma velhinha passava um carrinho LOTADOOOOOO de compras. Aliás, carrinho não, CARRÃOO! A velha precisou de 4 charretes e 5 cavalos pra carregar tudo aquilo! E a tia do caixa passava as compras lerdamente. Na segunda fila a mulher armava o maior barraco porque o cartão de crédito não estava sendo aceito pela máquina e segundo ela, não tinha nem um tostão em sua carteira no momento. Já no terceiro caixa uma mocinha esperava os filhos trazerem os doces que haviam ido buscar para terminar de passar a compra.

Porém, ocorreu a Tobi, não tão inocente uma outra grande idéia: Vendo a certeira de dinheiro da mulher que estava na sua frente na fila, Tobi, muito liso, passou a mão em 50 reais! Rapidamente foi até lá na frente e falou com precisão:

Não precisa mais briga! Tobi paga tudo! Tobi ajuda os necessitados! Tobi paga tudo!

ÓÓ!! Deus te abençoe meu filho! – disse a mulher, e aí vocês sabem né, é toda aquela ceninha... E Tobi fez pose.

Pelo menos a fila passou a andar. Quando Tobi se deu conta, o caixa do lado, onde seu carrinho se situava estava livre! Havia chegado sua vez! Tobi abandonou as outras duas filas e foi passar suas compras.

Vamos tia! Tobi tem pressa! Vamos!!

E por imensa coincidência, Tobi reparou que a fila do primeiro caixa havia se acabado, e ele estava totalmente livre!

Tobi olhou para sua montanha de compras... aquela montanha de compras olhou para Tobi... E foi naquele dia que Tobi se auto-nomeou TOBI, O VERDADEIRO BOM GAROTO, BOM DEMAISSS!! Com sua imensa inteligência, (que todos já conhecemos) Tobi teve a grande idéia de usar os 2 caixas ao mesmo tempo para acelerar o bagaço, já que a "tia" daquele caixa em Tobi passava as compras estava meio lerda demais.

E Tobi, com sua incrível agilidade ia e voltava, ia e voltava, metade da compra ali, metade da compra aqui. Até que Tobi ouviu um grito. Uma mulher enlouquecia no meio do supermercado. Era a mulher da fila do meio, a qual Tobi roubara os 50 contos... e ela obviamente percebera.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

(musiquinha de filme de terror)

Tobi, disfarçadamente terminou de passar as compras enquanto a mulher chorava compulsivamente gritando: "Pega o vagabundo que me roubou! Pega ele!" e chorava.

Tobi então, que já tinha terminado de passar as compras nos dois caixas, foi pagar. Primeiro foi pagar o caixa do lado direito. Porém, quando Tobi se virou para pagar as compras do outro caixa, notou que não havia nada ali em cima, mas sim nas sacolas de um travesti que havia misturado suas compras.

Tobi, sem disfarçar nem um pouco saiu berrando no meio do supermercado:

EI BICHA LOUCA OXIGENADA!! DEVOLVE ISSO!! TOBI VAI PERDER A ESTRÉIA #&#!!

O travesti que na verdade era mulher de verdade se assustou e saiu berrando pelo mercado, e a mulher que chorava começou a berrar:

ELE ESTAVA ATRÁS DE MIM NA FILA!! FOI ELE!! PEGA ELE!! ELE DEVE SABER!! – e saiu correndo que nem uma doida atrás de Tobi, que corria atrás da loira horrenda, que mal conseguia correr com as perninhas de gazela em salto alto. O supermercado parou para ver o rebuliço, alguns riam, outros incentivavam e outros torciam, e o supermercado virou um estádio!

A polícia então entrou no meio, e acabou com tudo.

Pegaram Tobi, que só se preocupava com o horário. Sim, acreditem ou não, Tobi ainda tinha 1 minuto! Mas o policial chefe o deu um tapa para que Tobi pudesse responder à sua pergunta (ele achou que Tobi tivesse retardamento mental e fez isso pra ver se chamava a atenção dele) e Tobi, com medo, viu que teria que confessar:

Você viu quem furtou a dama, meu senhor??

Que dama?

Um sapato foi arremessado.

Ahh, "aquela" dama... – e Tobi triste, confessou. – Foi Tobi, seu polícia.

De repente o forte homem se virou e chamou em seu comunicador:

Chamem as tropas, vamos atrás de um tal de Tobi que o senhor aqui diz ter visto roubar a dama! E chame reforços!

Helicópteros e carros saíram do supermercado, e Tobi ainda viu a bicha sair no meio do rebuliço, bem de fininho.

Ao menos ele não havia entrado em enrascada alguma...

E sim! Tobi chegou a tempo para ver o incrível FIM da estréia! Depois, claro, de ter de pagar pelos danos no supermercado e limpar toda a bagunça. Mas Tobi sempre dá o seu jeitinho...

* * *

Aki eh a garota X (ou loka X, cmo me chama essa otra doida q eh a Uchihaa.. XD) Gostaram da fic?? Essa eh a minha primera!! E eu qro reviews ok?? XDD

see ya!


End file.
